Perfect
by geeksrgreat
Summary: It was a perfect moment and a wrong lifetime


"I'm close." He said in between breaths as he furiously rammed his manhood into hers.

"I-" She exclaimed before she was cut by the intense feeling that just hit her.

"Hermione!" He shouted her name and let it all out and before falling on top of her.

Thud!

He propped up and woke up with his head banging on the backboard of his bed. He automatically reached out for his glasses on his side table whilst massaging the back of his head which hit the backboard. He put it on and scanned the bed. Ginny was nowhere to be found.

He dreamt of her again.

"Hermione", he breathed.

Harry Potter was in it again. He was there again lost in thought of the girl that never was his but was always there with him. Always just an arm's length away yet seemed light years away. It seems like although he enjoyed all the glory of being able to liberate the Wizarding world from Voldemort, being able to sustain the work he aspired and having the family he always wanted, there is always that one thing that was lacking in his life: Hermione.

It doesn't mean that Ginny wasn't enough. In fact, she was more than enough. She loved him with all of herself and never left him despite all those times he had to leave her. But Hermione was different. Hermione was always there to give Harry what he needed at the right time. She was there when he needed help in everything whether be it in battling the Dark Lord or even the smallest of things such as reminding him of their school work. She was there when everyone seemed to turn away from him at the most crucial times of war. She was his voice of reason and motivation to go on.

He missed her. He missed her so much. He missed everything about her that he just laid down his bed for half an hour reminiscing about her. All together forgetting about the fact that he needed to go and update the Ministry regarding the recent status of the case his team was working on.

"Shit, I'm late." He said as he hurried to wash his face and dress up.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed after she saw him running downstairs. "You haven't eaten your breakfast yet."

"Don't worry I'll be eating as soon as I get to the Ministry." Harry told her assuringly.

"Not a ch-" Ginny's word's trailing away as she was cut off by Harry's kiss.

"See you in a bit." He said with a smile after breaking the kiss and quickly disapparated.

* * *

Harry arrived late in the Ministry, but somehow managed to bail out of his blunder and evade Kingsley's scolding. But still, it didn't help his mood to get better. He was distressed the entire day due to the fact that after wrapping up a case, Kingsley dished out another case for him to work on and the fact that he was missing another woman aside from his wife.

He sat on his chair with his legs stretched on his table, hands linked together, his head up and eyes closed. He was in deep thought, sorting things in his mind and organizing out what he should and should not been thinking, until he heard a tap on his window. He turned his head to its direction and opened his left eye to see what it was.

It was a white owl perching atop his windowsill, carrying a letter. Whether it might have been there ages ago, he didn't know. But he knew he had to let it in so he lazily reached for his wand in his coat pocket and flicked it to open the window. Once the window opened, the owl immediately swooped right above him, dropped the letter on his lap and immediately flew out the window.

"Thank you." He murmured.

With tired eyes, he opened the letter and read it. It was from Ginny. She was telling him in the that she will be out and that she might be back to see him after a week before Christmas because she needed to gather up information about the new Quidditch team she is going to write about for her regular Quidditch column in the Daily Prophet. And as always, she never forgot to put a post script telling him that she loved him.

He sighed and closed his eyes again after reading the letter. He is in so much confusion. He didn't know what to feel about his situation of fantasizing about another woman aside from his wife. And to make matters worse, not just any other woman but it was the woman who is one of his best friends and wife of his other best mate, Hermione Granger.

He had acknowledged the fact long ago that everything he is thinking was wrong but he couldn't help it. He knew that this longing of his was beyond longing for flesh. He knew perfectly that it was a longing of a man for a lost love. A love he didn't know was there until he found it recently in his heart.

"Ah. I lost it." He sighed then stood up and disapparated to the Three Broomsticks.

He opened the door and sat at empty chair nearest the barman's station with a slump.

"Tiring day, Mr. Potter?" The barman asked.

"Nah. Just the usual Auror stuff we've been dealing with." Harry replied.

"What would you want for a drink?"

With the barman's question, Harry suddenly felt it wasn't a good idea to drink. Instead, he felt like a good walk down the Diagon Alley to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to pick up Christmas gifts for his children might be a good idea to release what has been bugging him.

So he stood up and told the barman with a smile, "No thanks. I'll be out. Have a good night."

"He's sure a strange fellow." The barman remarked after Harry left.

* * *

Diagon Alley was bursting with lights at that time due to the fact that Christmas is coming in a few weeks time. It was definitely a busy place to be in, shop attendants left and right are urging the people to come in their stores while others are hanging up some wooden signs offering different promotions for customers. Harry immersed himself in the sight. He tried to feel the happiness that people around him were radiating, until someone walked past him and he caught a waft of that person's perfume.

It was her.

He knew. He knew it was her because it was the same perfume she wore even when they were still in Hogwarts.

Her scent.

The scent of the person he so longed for. The very person he wanted to hold for a long time. The person that was the very cause of his immense confusion at the moment. So without thinking, he broke into a run. He ran toward her even if he can clearly see that she was just slowly walking ahead of him.

He was afraid.

Afraid that if he let go of the moment, he wouldn't get to see her again so he ran as fast as he could and got a hold of her arm.

"Hermione." He said while catching his breath.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise from his presence. "What happened? Why are you panting?"

"Nothing, I- I was just happy to see you that I had to run to catch up to you." He said still catching his breath and hugged her.

"Why? I mean, if you wanted to see me you know you can always go to my office in the Ministry." She asked and still not breaking off the embrace.

"I've been busy. You know our work. Ron's been out for a while too." Harry replied after letting go of her. "What have you been doing here?"

"I'm just about to shop presents for Rose and Hugo. How about you? Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"_Great, now let's talk about my wife when I've been thinking about you all day._" Harry thought.

Snapping back, he answered, "Me? I'm just walking. I wanted to take some time off before I started work on the case Kingsley just gave me. Ginny is out gathering information on a new Quidditch team."

"So, where are you headed?"

"I was about to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to pick up something for James and Albus."

"And how about Lily?"

"Well, I haven't figured that out yet. I reckon' I'll figure it out along the way. So, how about you? Where are you headed to exactly?" Harry answered trying to evade the fact that he hasn't thought of a present for Lily.

"I was about to go to Flourish and Blotts first to pick up a new book that I wanted. But never mind that, because I just thought that it'd be better if I go with you today." Hermione declared. "Just to help you get Lily a present. I wouldn't want my godchild ending up with a bad present just because her father still hasn't figured her out." She added.

Taken aback Harry exclaimed, "It wasn't like that. Of course I know my own daughter it's just that you know she's growing and stuff."

"Okay. Enough of your reasons Mr. Potter, because the head of Magical Law Enforcement doesn't see your argument fit. Now, let's go." Hermione said with a stern voice then playfully pulled on Harry's arm followed a fit of giggles.

Harry just entered a state of euphoria. He was all too happy to think at the moment because the woman he has been thinking about all day was finally with him and he was walking with her arm in arm around what possibly the happiest place for Harry is in the moment.

Together, they picked up presents for their children, their families and their friends. Harry went about their shopping light-headedly. Totally immersed in the thought that this was a moment worth treasuring and in her scent. Harry was in perfect delight, until Hermione came to an abrupt stop.

"That leaves us to the last thing I don't think we can shop together." She declared letting go of Harry's arm.

"What?" Harry said as he finally came back to his senses.

"We can't shop our gifts for each other together, silly." She replied with a grin.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that." Harry replied.

"What, you forgot about giving one of your best friends a gift?" Hermione replied with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"No, of course. Let's just say I really didn't think after years of being best friends we should still be keeping our Christmas presents for each other a secret." Harry replied in as-a-matter-of-factly tone

"You really think that way now, Mr. Potter? I guess, Auror work has really made you stiff." Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Stiff, eh? As if law enforcement work doesn't require you to be as stiff and strict as an Auror should be." He replied.

"I know. But I am clever enough to know the difference between inside and outside the court, unlike you."

"As expected." He said with a laugh. "Never one to back down from an argument, eh? Well, do you still have some time left?" Harry asked.

"Time left for what?" She replied slightly confused.

"A coffee or maybe a drink. I'd like to thank you for accompanying me. What'd you say?"

"If you're asking me between a coffee and a drink I think I'd like coffee better."

"Let's go then. I know a nice place in the outskirts of London. We can disapparate to there. Here, I'll take you." Harry said, his face beaming and then offered his arm to Hermione.

"Okay, but don't take long. I still need to decorate our house for Christmas. All of my recent Ministry work made me forget about it." She said then held on Harry's arm and they disapparated.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the place. When they arrived, Hermione was totally amazed. She liked how cozy it felt and how it reminded her very much of the place she grew up. She and Harry stayed for a bit and talked some more about a lot of things, their work, their children, the Ministry and other things. Harry was thoroughly enjoying the moment,

then Hermione said, "Harry, I'm sorry but I really need to go home now."

"Oh, I forgot. It's fine. I'll take you there." He replied with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"No, it's okay. I can take care of myself. Besides, you still have to go home yourself." Hermione politely rejected his offer.

"No, it's fine. I can help you decorate." He declared, his face lghting up with his new found idea to spend more time with her. "Besides, I don't have anyone waiting for me at home. Ginny is out and the kids won't be back from Hogwarts until next week, so it's lonely back there." Harry added reassuring her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely, see you there!" Harry exclaimed with a mischievous smile and disapparated to Hermione's house before her eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and followed suit.

* * *

"Nice home you got back here. I see that it has changed a lot since I last came here. It's quite a relief I didn't end up somewhere else." Harry told Hermione the moment she appeared before him.

"Plus, I don't think you need to sweat out the decorations." He added.

"I see you've made yourself at home." Hermione replied sarcastically over the fact that Harry was sitting cozily on one of the chairs in front of her.

"Shall we start, then?" Harry said standing up flicking his wand towards the bags of decoration they had just bought.

"You really don't expect I would turn that offer down, do you?" Hermione replied with a smile.

Together, they decorated her house. And each moment that passed within that time, Harry just looked at her. He marveled at how she was still beautiful even if a lot of time had passed. He stood there watching her taking great care as she put up the decorations paying attention in every detail. He watched as her face transformed into a smile whenever she finished a part or how her face distorted whenever she can't get a detail right.

"Perfect." He muttered under his breath while watching her.

"What? "What did you just say?" Hermione asked after she finished putting up the last piece of decoration she had.

Startled, Harry replied stammering, "I- I- I said you're perfect. No, I- I mean, you did a perfect job decorating."

"I would take it as a compliment." Hermione said with a tone of content and a smile before she sighed then slumped herself on the chair. "I'm glad I was able to pull it off. I was afraid Ronald would relentlessly tease me about how his home looked so "un-Christmastly"."

Harry smiled. "I told you, there isn't much work needed around here but you still exerted yourself too much." He said while looking at the decorations Hermione put up.

"I had to. It was the only thing I can do for the house. Ministry work has been keeping me very busy so I can't do much." Hermione replied.

"The house was beautiful to begin with." He said and glanced at Hermione only to find her sleeping.

"And so are you." Harry muttered under his breath and stood up to walk towards Hermione.

"You must be very tired." He remarked, as he scooped her up into his arms and brought her to the bedroom.

After he laid her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her, Harry sat at the chair right across the bed. There he just watched her sleep with only a ray of moonlight lighting up her face. At that time, he can only think to himself how beautiful she was. After some time, he diverted his gaze to the portraits inside the room. Most of it were photos of Ron and Hermione happily together and some of it were photos of their family.

It was then when Harry felt that familiar pang of sadness due to the realization that just hit him. He knew that Hermione was perfectly happy where she is now and that he can't just come and have her for him. Not now, because it was too late. She had established her own family just like him and a happy family at that.

He wanted to cry right then and there, but he knew he can't because he didn't want her to wake up at the sound of him sobbing over the fact that he can't have her. So instead, he stood up and walked over to the side of the bed then knelt down in front of her and whispered goodbye. He then turned to stand up to leave but before he did, he lovingly looked at her one more time. And as he did, he found himself leaning in towards her and finally, he kissed her.

That was it. That was the moment he needed, the moment where he was able to silently profess his love for her.

A stolen kiss.

A stolen moment that'd stay with him forever.

He wasn't touching her, although he badly wanted to because he was afraid she might wake up if he did. But still, he kissed her with all his might trying to pour all of his emotions into the kiss. All those emotions he kept with him for so long.

It was perfect.

All of it was perfect for him.

All of it was, until he felt her move. He was startled and instantaneously he started to move away but even before he could move his face away at a safe distance, a hand went at the back of his head and stopped him from doing so, and again he found himself drawn to her face and lips.

They were locked in a kiss, a strong and passionate one. One that declares of a love suppressed for a long time. It lasted for a long time until they both broke it and gasped for air.

"Harry." She breathed.

"Hermione." He replied as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was terrible of me." He said scornfully.

"You-" Hermione started.

"Please don't say anything." Harry cut her. "You must have thought I was Ron so you did that. I promise not to tell anyone about this so don't worry."

"Harry, I perfectly know it was you." Hermione said calmly.

Surprised, Harry asked her, "What?"

"I said, I knew that it was you." She said as she stood up and cupped his face with her soft hands and pulled him into another kiss.

This time, the kiss was a bit more different. Although it was like the first, this time it spelled of another need. It professed of need beyond the confession of feelings. It told of a need to satisfy an ages worth of deprivation of physical contact beyond a kiss and an embrace. It was a wild and vigorous kiss, with their tongues snaking around each other.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other.

And then Harry broke it off and told her, "Hermione, I know that this situation is totally wrong but I don't care. I just need you to know that I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. A very long time and right now, I won't be holding back."

"I won't be holding you back, Harry." Hermione replied.

With that, he leaned in again and kissed her as he laid her down on the bed and started to undress each other. After doing so, he kissed her all over her face down to her neck and stopping to pay great attention to her chests.

"No, Harry. I'm very sensitive over there." She said in between breaths as she lightly pushed Harry away.

When Harry heard it, he eagerly gave attention to her chest alternating between kissing, squeezing and sucking until he felt a light tug on the back of his head.

"Harry, I'm close." Hermione said in a husky voice while tightening her grip on his head.

With this, Harry sped up his pace in order to be able to catch up with Hermione until he felt her body shake into soft spasms indicative that she just reached her peak. With this, Harry went up to find her lips again and kissed her.

"I love you." He repeatedly told her in between kisses.

"I love you too." She replied as she started to grope down towards his manhood.

When her hand reached it, Harry broke off the kiss and let out a soft groan. Hermione then eagerly played with it, running her hand up and down Harry's full length and sometimes, playfully squeezing it but never letting go.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" Harry said mischievously before he let out a long groan followed by his release.

After catching up his breath he told her, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you. It felt too good."

"It's okay." Hermione replied then kissed him.

"Harry, I can't wait anymore. Please." She pleaded, while stroking Harry's manhood which was still hard.

"Not yet." Harry said as he started to plant kisses all over her body, stopping shortly on her chests and then continued to trail down to her navel toward both her legs intentionally missing the spot that has been driving her mad and then he working his way back towards the spot he previously missed.

He held it delicately and then he kissed it. As he did, she gasped, startled by every sensation bought with his every kiss. Then he started to part it, revealing her most sensitive part and just as he did with her chest he alternated between kissing, sucking and licking it while his hands are busy trying to keep her legs from squishing his head in. He did it until he felt Hermione's grip on his head. She shrieked, arched her back and then her body was suddenly in a fit of spasms. After that, she laid in the bed panting. He knew he just reached her peak but wanted to keep going.

So instead of letting her catch her breath, he move up and parted her legs wider to give him enough room to slide in. And slowly, he inched his throbbing manhood into her. The first few inches was a struggle to get in, but after a few more yanks he finally managed to get it all in and with a sigh of satisfaction that he said,

"It's in."

It was a new sensation for them. It was as if they haven't done it before. A sensation far different from what they felt when they did it with their spouses. It was a union of a man and woman in love beyond any reason, a love transcendent of time and everything else.

It was perfect.

* * *

Harry woke up from his short sleep and found himself lying on the bed with Hermione still in his arms.

"_It wasn't a dream._" He said to himself and smiled as he stroked Hermione's soft cheek.

For a while, he just laid there with her and reveled in the feeling they shared just a while ago, but then he knew that this has to end. He knew that it was only to last for a night, and nothing more. And so with a new pain growing in his heart, he slowly slid out of the bed, pulled up the blankets over her and quietly dressed up.

Then, he reached out for his wand in his coat and silently muttered, "Accio vial."

A small vial swooped up to his left hand, as he pointed his wand right on the side of his head and with it, he slowly pulled a silvery wisp of thread which he then transferred in the vial. He sealed it and pulled out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper and pen from his coat and scribbled a note which said,

_Hermione,_

_I want you to know that I have loved you a very long time. I don't know when it exactly started but I know it was too late when I started to acknowledge the feeling. Either I was foolish or I took you for granted, I don't know for sure. You were always there when I needed you. I am thankful for that and maybe that's why I only felt it when I knew that you are now being permanently taken away from me, that you will start to live your life away from me._

_I know that everything has been set out and cannot be undone. But what happened between us tonight was something perfect. At least it is, for me. I won't regret this all my life and I hope that you'll also feel the same. Because maybe, this is what can only happen between us, in this lifetime. That's why, I am leaving this to you. It is my memory of you. My memory which contained every bit of my life I thought about you, every bit which expresses my love for you and of course the memory of this night that happened between us, as my Christmas gift for you._

_I'm sorry I can't think of any gift more perfect than this. Happy Christmas._

_I love you._

_Till next lifetime,_

_Harry_

After he finished writing, he took the vial and wrapped the note around it neatly. He then left it at Hermione's bed side table and cast a charm it so she would be the only one who can see it. And with one last kiss on her lips, he disapparated to his home.

* * *

As Harry arrived at his doorstep, he did his usual ritual of making sure his house was safe. He started muttering charm removal spells whilst waving his wand left and right. It was a chore, but he had to do it because of the nature of his work. Upon making sure the place was safe he went in and walked directly towards his room. He summoned up a fresh pair clothes on his bed and started to undress. And as he bent down to his bed to reach for his shirt, he noticed a little bottle like thing hanging from his neck from a silver necklace, something which he clearly remembered not having before getting home from Hermione's place.

He removed it off his neck and looked at it carefully. As he sat down the edge of his bed, he felt a crunch of fresh parchment from his back pocket. Puzzled, he set the thing down his bed and reached for the paper. He unfolded it and found out that there was nothing written on it, but then he figured it might be written with an invisible ink. So he took his wand and pointed it at the parchment and muttered,

"Aparecium."

Slowly the words inscribed in the beautiful handwriting he knew so well started to show up one by one. It said:

_Harry,_

_I can't think of any gift more fitting than this. I hope you like my gift. It's small but it really means a lot to me. Happy Christmas._

_I love you._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

He smiled at the letter, folded it and placed it inside his drawer. He then realized that Hermione must have put it inside his pocket while he was asleep then casted put a concealment charm at the necklace before putting it around his neck and that the charm she put could have worn off when he did enchantment removal spells on his house before coming in.

Smiling, he remarked, "Clever as always."

He turned and held up the small thing he laid on the bed up to his nose. He examined it closely and inside he saw a silvery, threadlike wisp. He then casted a permanent concealment charm on it and wore it back on his neck, held on it and laid on his bed with eyes closed.

"Perfect." He muttered.


End file.
